The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an image input from an image input device such as a digital camera.
In a carrier service called a door-to-door delivery service, a computer communication system is generally introduced to maintain security for packages and realize high-speed operations.
FIG. 9 schematically shows the flow of a package in a carrier service. A package from a sender 91 is collected in a cargo collection agent 92. When a carrier comes to the cargo collection agent 92 to pick up the package, he/she inputs the data (slip number) of the package to a handy terminal he/she is carrying. The package is then carried to an outgoing office 93. In this case, the package data in the handy terminal is uploaded into a personal computer installed in the outgoing office 93. This package data is transmitted from the outgoing office 93 to a host computer 98 in a head office. The package is sequentially carried to an outgoing center 94, an incoming center 95, and an incoming office 96 to be delivered to a receiver 97. Every time the package is carried to the outgoing center 94, the incoming center 95, and the incoming office 96, the package data is transmitted to the host computer 98 in the head office. The host computer 98 in the head office performs tracking management for the package on the basis of the package data until the package is delivered to the receiver 97.
If, for example, the written address or name of the receiver is wrong, the package cannot be delivered to the receiver. In this case, the package is carried back to the incoming office 96 and stored therein until the sender 91 or the receiver 97 makes an inquiry about the package. When an inquiry about the package is made, a search for the package is made by using the package tracking data managed by the host computer 98 in the head office, thereby finding the xe2x80x9caddressee unknownxe2x80x9d package and delivering it to the receiver.
Upon reception of an inquiry about the package, the host computer 98 in the head office searches for the package tracking data with the slip number handed to the sender 91 to find the xe2x80x9caddressee unknownxe2x80x9d package. If, however, the sender 91 loses or discards the received slip, the operator must go to the depository. There, it can take much time to find the package. In this case, therefore, the operator cannot give an immediately reply, and must make contact with the inquirer afterward. In addition, the package may not be found after a long search. As a result, problems are posed in terms of reliability as well as security and quick operation.
It is an object of a present invention to analyze the feature of an image of an article and store feature data indicating the feature in correspondence with the image so as to enable a quick search for the image of the desired article on the basis of the feature data.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus for processing an input image, comprising:
image input means for inputting an image of an article;
analyzing means for analyzing a feature of the article on the basis of the image of the article which is input from the image input means, and obtaining feature data indicating the analysis result;
image storage means for adding the feature data obtained by the analyzing means to the image input from the image input means, and storing the feature data and the image in correspondence with each other;
designation means for designating feature data to be used for a search; and
search means for searching the image storage means for an image corresponding to the feature data designated by the designation means, and outputting the image.
According to the present invention, therefore, the feature of an image of the article is analyzed, and pieces of feature data indicating the feature are stored in correspondence with the image. With this operation, the image of the desired article can be quickly searched out on the basis of the feature data. By only imaging articles in advance, therefore, a desired article can be quickly specified from a plurality of articles on the basis of the images.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.